


Under the Night Sky

by mycomfortblanket



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang/Toph - Freeform, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Taang - Freeform, very minor sukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycomfortblanket/pseuds/mycomfortblanket
Summary: TAANG ONE SHOT Aang hears the chattering of teeth during a cold night. Was an AU that I found on tumblr that I made fit into this story. Orginal prompt: "We have to go camping together and share a sleeping bag even though we are complete strangers
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

Aang was staring up at the sky watching the stars make their way across the universe when he heard a strange sound. Sitting up on his elbow, he looks around at the sleeping figures around him, circled around the dying campfire. The sound seems to have stopped as soon as he sat up and now all that can be heard is Sokka’s snoring and Momo’s occasional chirp. 

Seeing no one moving or anything coming near their camp, he lies back down, resting his hands behind his head. He gets lost in the stars again, at the shapes they make, when he hears the sound again and recognizes that they are the chattering of teeth. 

This time, he uses his seismic ability through Earthbending to see if he can identify where the noise is coming from. He moves his hand from behind his head and lays it gently on the ground beside his hip, feeling for the vibrations. 

He senses Sokka and Suki snuggled together in his sleeping bag, Katara and Zuko are sleeping side by side but in their separate sleeping bags, which just leaves Toph. He has a harder time getting a read on her since she is the furthest away, so he hits the ground a little harder. He sees that she is curled tightly in a ball and that she is shaking ever so slightly. 

It's the sound of _Toph's_ teeth chattering.

Aang sits up completely and looks across the now dead campfire at her. The moonlight just barely illuminates her body, but it does a good enough job to show that she has a quilt wrapped tightly around her. 

“Hey, Toph, are you okay?” He whispers loud enough for her to hear. 

The shivering automatically stops when she hears his voice. Toph doesn’t reply, doesn’t want him to know that she is silently suffering through the cold night. 

She hears him sigh loudly,  _ dramatically _ loud, before she senses him stand up, pick up his blankets, and walk over to her. 

“Twinkletoes, if you don’t go back over to your spot…” Toph threatens, but the shiver that can be heard in her voice betrays her. 

Ignoring her, Aang spreads out one of the blankets on the ground directly beside her before he climbs on top and pulls the rest of his blankets on top of him. She hears him move around a little, situating the blankets to his satisfaction before laying back down.

“Well?” He questions.

“What?”

“Well come get under the blankets, Toph.”

She is slightly taken aback by the statement. As tempting as that offer sounds, her stubbornness is stronger. 

“No, thank you. Why don’t you just give me one of those blankets and go back to your spot?” She counters. 

“Because then I’d be cold and I’m not about to spend my night shivering. Just come get under the damn covers before you get a cold or something.”

Toph huffs out a breath and crosses her arms more tightly across her chest. She is not about to give into his charity. 

But, when a strong breeze blows through the camp and makes a violent shiver tear through her, she can’t hold out any longer. She lets out a loud growl before she rips her quilt off her body and rolls under the covers with Aang. She spreads the quilt on top of the rest of the blankets. 

She is automatically drawn towards the furnace that is Aang. Once he had begun to learn firebending, his body temperature had risen making his skin incredibly warm at all times. Zuko said some cheesy thing about the fire inside of him being unleashed or something. Toph didn’t really care what the reason was, she was just glad he was warm. 

Feeling Toph snuggling into his side makes him tense up; he wasn’t expecting her to be so close to him. She rests her forehead against the side of his arm and wraps herself around his arm, cuddling it close to her chest. 

“Jeez, Twinkletoes. I’m not going to be able to sleep with your heart beating so damn hard.”

“Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting-”

“Shut up. I’m just cold.”

“Yeah, sure. I-”

“Spirits, what is it?!’ Toph whisper yells.

“Here, just-” Aang shifts a little and slips the arm she is cuddling underneath her back and pulls her to him so that she is flush against his side. He rests his hand on her hip after pulling her in and situates himself again.

Toph thought she was warm before, but now she feels amazing. She puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, soaking in his warmth. 

An idea pops into her mind causing an evil grin to spread across her lips. She moves her half frozen feet and places one of them against his calf and the other on top of his shin, holding his leg in place.

“Fucking hell, Toph! What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” Aang whisper-screams, trying to get away from her all together, not just her feet. 

She laughs quietly at his reaction. Noticing that he is beginning to pull away from her because of her feet, she wraps her arm around his waist and holds him tightly to her, “No! No, don’t leave! I’m sorry, don’t take your warmth away!”

Kicking her cold feet away with his other leg, he settles back into the blankets and Toph lays her head against him again. 

They lay like that for a long while, neither of them saying anything, but not falling asleep either. Being this close was something new for the both of them. Aang thought that being like this would have been super awkward and uncomfortable. But, instead, it felt right. 

Having her against him like that, seemed like the most natural thing ever, like they slept together like this every night. 

Eventually, both of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was just suppose to be a one shot, but someone commented something that gave me an idea for a later chapter so... yeah

They must have been flying for at least 2 hours when Toph speaks up from behind him, “Hey Twinkletoes, can I come sit up there with you?”

Aang twists around, surprised to hear her ask that, “Yeah! Yeah. Here, let me help you.” 

He stands up, balancing on Appa's head and reaches out for Toph’s arm. They grip each other's forearms as Toph slowly stands up and slips a leg over the saddle, reaching out with her other arm for Aang. 

Grabbing her extended arm, he carefully pulls her to him and lowers her into a sitting position on Appas head. When he sits next to her, her arms encircled his and leans in. 

He knows she only does this because she can’t see and the only thing she can sense was him, but the act still makes him blush. 

They ride in silence for a little bit before he asks, “So why'd you want to come sit up here? You've always preferred the saddle,” he says, looking down at her. Her hair was whipping everywhere around them, and the cool air biting at her cheeks gives them a slight pink tint. 

“Started feeling a little 5th wheel-ish,” Toph says, shrugging. 

Aang turns his head and sits up a little straighter trying to see over the lip of the saddle. Not being able to see anything, he slumps down and turns forward.

She laughs before saying, “Don’t worry, everyone's clothes are on. Sparky and Katara are cuddling and Suki and Snoozles are doing that annoying where they whisper quietly.” 

“Oh yeah, I hate when they do that.”

They’re silent for a few moments when Aang feels her perk up a little. 

“Hey! Can I steer?” Toph says, a little excited.

“Uhh, I hate to break this to you, Toph. But you can't see.” Aang says awkwardly.

“No shit, Twinkletoes. But, it's not like there are things for him to dodge! Come on!”

Seeing no real problem with her steering, he shrugs and shifts throwing a leg behind her, shifting until she is sitting in front of him. 

Aang takes her hands and guides them onto the rope, placing them in the right spots. 

“Okay. So, when you want to go left, you pull the reins the opposite way, like this. And it's the same if you want to go right. If you want to go downwards, you pull the reins up slightly like this,” his hands cover hers as he guides her through the motions.

“Cool! Look at me doing seeing-people things.” Toph laughs out. 

They ride like that for a while, Aang sometimes telling her which way to go so they can avoid the bigger clouds and flocks of ratbirds. 

“Alright, I'm getting bored with this,” Toph says handing the reins back to Aang before leaning back against him. She crosses her arms and leans her head back against his collarbone. 

Aang tenses slightly, but eventually relaxes when he feels her small snores vibrating against his chest.

A large smile comes to his face when she turns her head slightly and tucks herself under his chin. 

Ever since the other night when he had gotten up to share his blankets with her, Toph hadn't been able to leave his mind. He noticed her more. Noticed the little things she would do like how she would tuck her bangs behind her ears just for them to fall back in her face, the way she twitched her fingers when she was thinking. 

Eventually, they arrive in the Ba Sing Se. He leans down slightly to say in her ear, “Hey, Toph, wake up. We're at the hotel.”

She stirs slightly before snuggling in tighter against his chest. Aang looks up and sees the rest of the Gaang walking into the hotel to get some rooms. 

Looking back down at Toph, he heaves a sigh before moving out from behind her to get into a crouching position and picks her up bridal style. 

Aang was a little surprised at how light she is. She is pretty petite in stature but her big personality makes her seem larger than she really is. 

He gently jumps down from Appa and makes his way to the entrance of the hotel. 

He looks around, attempting to find the others when a short middle aged man appears beside him. Judging from his uniform and name time, he was the desk clerk. 

“Oh, oh! The Avatar! Oh, it is my honor. Your friends told me you were coming. Here is your key Mr. Avatar, sir. You’re in room 203. The second floor, second door on the left. ” The desk clerk said. Aang stuck out his little finger that was holding up Toph’s top half and the clerk slid the key ring onto it. 

“Oh, err, thanks, sir. But, uh, my bison-” 

“Yes, sir. Yes, sir. We have a stable out back with plenty of hay. I will make sure he is comfortable.” 

“Oh, okay. Great. Thanks!” Aang said, and began walking towards the stairs. Although Toph was light, her weight was still more than he was used to and his breaths came out a little harder than normal. 

Finally up the stairs and through the door of the room, he stands at the foot of the bed. The foot of the  _ only _ bed in the room. Sighing, he moves and awkwardly pulls back the covers before laying her down in the bed. 

Aang thought for a moment if he should remove some of her clothes to get her more comfortable but immediately pushes that thought away. Although they were close, they weren’t close enough for that. 

Looking at her once more, he removes her headband and the pins holding her bun in place, letting her hair fall over her shoulder. Aang never realized, but her hair is a lot longer and softer than he ever realized. He also removes her wrist and ankle cuffs in an attempt to at least make her a little comfortable. 

Finally finished, he steps back and surveys the room, taking note of the small bed that Toph has taken up most of. There is a couch but was literally too small to even be considered a loveseat, it was more like an extra wide armchair. There is the floor, but it is stone and he can feel the chill of it through his shoes. 

He briefly considers going to get another room, but his lack of money was a real issue and didn’t want to seem ungrateful to Zuko since he was the one who paid for this room. 

Taking a deep breath, he takes his shoes off and sits on the edge of the small bed, opposite of Toph. He lays down, his body completely stiff as Toph sleeps next to him. He doesn’t know why he is so uptight about sleeping in the same bed as her. They had slept in the same bed before and the other night when he shared his blankets with her. 

He keeps telling himself there’s no difference between those times and right then. But, in the back of his mind, he knew there was a difference: he had begun to develop feelings for her. 

It was after they shared the blankets at the campsite. He had awoken before everyone else and Toph was still curled up against him, her head on his chest and one of her hands was fisting the fabric of his shirt that was over his heart. 

Aang eventually convinced himself that what they were doing, something they have been doing since they were kids, was not as big of a deal as he was making it out to be. He slips underneath the covers and lays as still and as straight as possible, trying not to touch Toph. 

Sleep begins to pull at his eyelids and slowly, his body grows less tense as he drifts off to sleep. 

In the morning, he slowly comes out of the grips of sleep by the sunlight streaming in through the window. Not opening his eyes, he snuggles deeper into the blankets and pulls the pillow he is cuddling closer to him. He buries his face in it and inhales deeply, enjoying the smell of Earth and mint. 

A groan vibrates through his pillow and it begins to stir slightly. Frowning, Aang lifts his head from his pillow and his eyes squint open. 

Instead of cuddling a pillow, he is cuddling Toph, which explains the groan. He has an arm wrapped around her waist and their feet are tangled together underneath the blankets. 

Toph squirms in his grip before turning around in his arms and pressing her face into his chest, one of her arms is thrown over his waist. Aang hears her smack her lips a few times before nuzzling her face against him and her deep breathing returning. 

A small content smile appears on Aang’s lips. He squeezes her tight against him before relaxing his grip and taking a deep breath, the smell of Earth and mint invading his senses again. 

Slowly, he succumbs to sleep with Toph securely pressed against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there. How are you? Did you like the fic? Let me know in the comments, and as always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Toph slowly wakes up to a warm presence at her back and the smell of sandalwood and cotton. Although she can’t feel any vibrations because of the soft bed, she can tell that it’s Aang behind her. He has an arm wrapped around her waist and his other stretched out underneath her head . His slow breaths tickle the hairs at the nape of her neck and a slow smile spreads across her lips. They’ve been finding themselves in this kind of position more and more frequently.

She closes her eyes and presses herself back into him, her smile widens when his arm tightens around her waist and he snuggles into her neck. Aang takes a deep breath before relaxing back against her again.

Toph reaches out with her hand and traces his arm from his elbow to his fingertips and back again. She has begun to enjoy these moments more and more, looking for reasons to share a bed with him just so they will end up in this position. Last night, she had mumbled that she had a nightmare before crawling into bed with him. The first few times they had woken up in this position had been extremely awkward with lots of fumbling, red faces, and muttered apologies. But now, it had kind of become expected.

Toph’s hand is on its third journey down his arm when she feels his arm tighten around her waist again.

“That tickles,” his voice comes out thick with sleep. 

She giggles softly but continues to stroke his arm

“What do you expect me to do while waiting for your lazy ass to wake up? It’s not like I can just get up, you’ve practically got a death grip on me,” she murmurs.

“Mmm. We both know you could get up if you really wanted to.”

They lay like that for a few more minutes, Toph tracing his arm and Aang drawing small, lazy circles on her hip. They’re both so caught up in their own little world, that the pounding on the door makes both of them jump especially hard.

“Guys! Wake up call! We gotta get going. Zuko has to be back at the Fire Nation Palace by sundown.” Sokka’s voice comes muffled through the door. 

Toph groans before reaching down and yanks the blanket over both of their heads. Although they were awake, it was far too early to even think about getting out of the bed. 

Suddenly, the door flies open and Sokka strides in towards the window. He throws the partially closed curtains back and opens the window before turning towards the bed and ripping the covers off.

“Oh! Well! What do we have here?” he says upon seeing Aang and Toph cuddled up together. 

Toph sits up and sends a death glare in the direction of Sokka's voice, “What we’re going to have is a dead body on our floor if you don’t get the fuck out of our room.”

“Whatever,” Sokka says nonchalantly as he starts towards the door. “Just be downstairs in 30 minutes, we gotta go.”

When Toph hears him close the door, she flops back down next to Aang who has moved his arm out of the way and so he can stretch. She crosses her arms and turns into his side mumbling about ‘stupid Sokka’ and ‘how she should have bended him out of the room’. 

Aang turns on his side and props himself up on his elbow, looking down at the pouting Toph. He pushes back the hair that is covering her face, running his fingers through its silky strands as he pushes it over her shoulder. 

“Come on, Toph. We slept in yesterday,” he says comfortingly. 

“I’m not getting out of this bed for anything.”

“What? I can’t hear you. Your voice is too muffled,” Aang says quietly. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Toph turns her face towards his, “I said, there isn’t anything that is going to make me get out of this bed.”

She doesn’t realize how close their faces are or how Aang can’t take his eyes off her pouting lips. He stops running his fingers through her hair and rests his hand on her neck, “Toph, don’t move,” he says, his voice barely a whisper.

Her body goes stiff at his words, realizing how close they are when his breath fans across her face. Her sightless eyes stare up at him as he slowly leans down. His nose just barely brushes her before the door of their room flies open. 

Both of them spring apart, standing on either side of the bed, their faces bright red. Toph senses Katara at the door, shock and embarrassment can be felt through her vibrations as she stares at the pair. 

Katara coughs awkwardly before reaching for the door to close it. Just before it does, she says, “We need to leave in 10 minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I swear this was suppose to be a one-shot, but things keep coming to mind and I have to get them out or else they just keep circling around in my head. Hope you guys enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Sokka saw them sleeping together, he hadn’t been the slightest surprised. He had actually kind of expected it, what with the other 4 of them pairing off, leaving them two by themselves, it was bound to happen. 

The first time he saw them together was at some hotel in the middle of nowhere when he had barged into the room and ripped the blankets off the bed. 

Although he wasn’t as perceptive as Katara in such categories, he did notice how the pair were often alone together because the rest of them went off to do ‘couples activities’. Odds were that the pair were either going to end up naked in the bed together on ‘accident’ or have one of those slow moving relationships.

Sokka thought the former event was more likely to occur since they were both single and left to their own devices more often than not. He couldn’t imagine being 21 or whatever and being single, the thought of abstinence during that time was unimaginable. But, that’s just him of course.

Zuko hadn’t been paying attention to Toph or Aang much since his realization of Katara’s feelings had come to light. Of course, he cared for their happiness and well being, he just hadn’t thought to look outside his own little world. 

Katara had noticed the way Toph had started taking an interest in ‘girl-talk’ between herself and Suki more often. Normally, Toph would walk away the second the conversation drifted in that direction, but more recently, she would stay within ear shot, and once or twice, actually joined in on the conversation. 

Of course, she didn’t put the pieces together as quickly as she should have, but that morning she had walked in on them about an inch away from kissing, it all fell into place. 

Suki really felt like she was the only one to notice the difference in how Aang and Toph were acting. She didn’t even think that  _ they _ knew what they were doing. Sitting too close at meals, those small touches they thought no one saw, the look in Aang’s eyes, the small smile on Toph’s lips. 

If anyone was looking at them and paying attention, they would have seen all the signs. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you noticed anything strange about the way Toph and Aang are acting today,” Suki leans over to Katara at the dining table in the Fire Nation palace. 

They both glance over at the pair who haven't said a word to anyone that day. They were quietly poking at their food, Aang occasionally stealing a glance towards Toph, who had a scowl that hadn’t left her face all day. She sat back against the chair with her arms crossed and would occasionally huff her bangs out of her face. 

Katara looked away from the couple and looked guilty over at Suki, “Um, I may have, kind of, accidentally, walked in on them about to maybe kiss…” she says quickly. 

Suki chokes on her drink before shifting her eyes from Katara to the couple at the other end of the table, “Seriously? I didn't think they would ever-”

“I can hear you two, you know!” Toph yells before angrily pushing back from the table and stomping out of the room.

Suki and Katara look after her in shock before guiltily glancing at each other. They hear Aang sigh deeply before pushing back his chair as well, “I’ll go talk to her.”

* * *

He finds her in her in her room sitting on the railing of the balcony that overlooks one of the many gardens that are found around the palace. 

Knowing that Toph hadn’t sensed him walk into the room, Aang knocks lightly on the doors leading out to the balcony 

She turns her head slightly to the side to acknowledge she heard but doesn't say anything, so he takes that as a sign that it was okay to walk over to her and lean against the railing and watch the sunset. 

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Toph says, her voice low. 

Aang casts a quick glance her way before returning his eyes to the horizon, “Talk about what?” From the corner of his eye, he can see the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. 

She feels him leave the concrete railing for just a second before he is climbing up and sitting down next to her, their thighs pressing against each other and shoulders brushing. They sit there together until the sun disappears completely and the sky begins to darken. 

“Where is your room?” she asks, her voice sounds like normal, confident Toph. If he didn’t know her so well, he wouldn’t have picked up the slight tremble in her voice. 

“Down the hall,” he answers. 

Neither of them say anything for a moment, but let the unasked question hang in the air, _Were they really going to sleep apart?_ Once night has completely fallen, Aang looks over at her, her face illuminated by the moon. 

“I think we should go in,” he says, his voice soft. Toph just nods and moves to climb down from the balcony railing and heads inside.

Both of them walk slowly over to the door, not entirely ready to separate from the other, but unsure of how to voice that thought. 

Aang opens the door and turns to look back at Toph, her face angled downwards towards the floor, “Are you okay, Toph?”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” she replies, still not looking up towards her face. 

“Okay, well then goodnight,” he says, his voice betraying him and giving his feelings away.

Just as he opens the door, he hears, “Will you stay?” her voice, not quite a whisper, but he still hears her and he immediately look over at her.

Through her bangs, Aang can see the blush that is spreading across her cheeks. He breathes a sigh of relief at her question and closes the door, taking her hand in his. 

“Of course.”

Toph audibly breathes out causing her bangs to move slightly out of the way, “ Good, because you know, I have nightmares and stuff.”

“Yeah, the nightmares. No other reason.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Twinkletoes?” she asks, letting go of his hand and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Nothing,” he laughs out, moving towards the bed now. He pulls the covers back and climbs in, making himself comfortable. Aang looks up and sees Toph still standing by the door but facing his general direction. 

“I’m going to bathe before I get into the bed,” she mumbles and walks over to the water closet and shuts the door behind her. 

Aang falls back against the pillows and without realizing, he falls asleep.

He’s not sure how much time goes by before he is woken up by Toph pulling back the sheets and sliding under the blankets. 

Automatically, Aang reaches out and grabs her by the waist to pull her towards him. Once her back is flush against his front, he buries his face in her neck, not minding the wet hair that touches his face. 

She lets out an unpleasant noise before sitting up and yanking her hair to the side to begin braiding her hair. Once she finishes, Toph lays back down, this time facing him and tucks herself under his chin. 

Aang wraps his arms around her and ducks his head down, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

Toph suppresses a smile and buries her face deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent of sandalwood and fresh cotton.

Slowly and gradually, the two of them fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my sweet people. Happy turkey day! Here is a little something something to read while you're in the car heading to wherever you're heading. Please be safe everyone!

Aang is trudging through the halls of the Fire Nation palace after a 6 hour long meeting. Zuko had told him the meeting wouldn't last more than 2 hours, but here it is, 3 am, and he is dead on his feet. 

He finally makes it to the guest wing of the palace and breathes a tired sigh of relief. Without realizing, his feet automatically take him to Toph’s room. Once his hand touches the door knob, he stops and thinks about it. 

Toph would probably murder him for waking her up so late and that would just start a fight and he would most likely end up in the hallway anyways. 

He moves away from her door and shuffles a little further to his room. He opens the door by mostly falling into it rather than pushing it open. 

The room is dark, his eyes slowly growing accustomed to the light the moon provides. He briefly considers lighting a flame in his hand but immediately dismisses the idea, too tired to even summon a spark. 

As he trudges towards the bed in the middle of the back wall, he peels his top tunic off and toe his shoes off at the end of the bed. 

He falls ungracefully onto the bed with a low groan, his head at an awkward angle on his pillow and closes his eyes with a sigh. 

Movement. 

Aang was just tiptoeing the edge of sleep when he felt something shift in the bed with him. He's honestly too tired to care, if it's an assassin, he just hopes they don't make him get out of the bed. 

He is about to open his eyes to tell off the assassin in his bed before he catches a whiff of mint and fresh turned earth. 

Something moves and rests against his chest, something soft touching his shoulder and cheek. 

_ Toph.  _

“That meeting must have sucked,” she whispers into the night. 

Aang laughs through his nose, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Of course they would end up in the same bed.

“It did, it really did. Had absolutely no reason to last as long as it did. What are you doing in here?” 

“My bed is too soft and you know, nightmares,” Toph says in a whisper, gripping his undershirt in her hand, pulling him a little closer to her. 

“Right. Nightmares.” He whispers back, moving his head down a little to nose at her hair. He takes a deep breath, filling his senses with her smell. “I almost went to your room, you know.” Although he is the most tired he has ever been, he doesn't mind staying up a little longer to talk to her. 

“Mmmm. You know better than to voluntarily wake me up. You didn't know I was here, so it's okay.”

Aang smiles at this, wrapping his other arm around her, pulling her slightly on top of him so he can hold her a little tighter and closer. 

“Go to sleep, Twinkletoes,” Toph says, her voice just barely above a whisper. She props her chin on his chest directing her unseeing gaze at him. 

He hums in acknowledgment but lifts a hand and runs his fingers through her hair, untangling the knots that have formed from sleeping. 

“Aang.” 

The use of his real name makes him immediately open his eyes and look down at her.

“Yeah?” 

Toph chews on her lower lip for a moment before taking a deep breath, “You can kiss me if you want.”

Aang stops running his hand through her hair and it seems that both of them are holding their breath. Neither of them move for a moment.

He starts sitting up, moving her off of him slightly, guiding her so that she is laying back down in her original spot. He moves so that he is hovering over her slightly, one leg resting between hers. 

He traces a finger over her temple and down her cheek, tracing her jaw. His eyes rake over her face, taking in her light green eyes, long eyelashes. Her small nose that leads down to her full lips, slightly parted. 

Feeling him staring at her, a small blush starts to paint over Toph’s features and she hopes it's dark enough in the room that he can't see. She licks her lips in anticipation of what is coming.

His hand moves again, his fingers rest on the back of her neck and his thumb tracing over her cheekbone and slowly leans in. 

When their noses bump against each other slightly, Toph takes a sharp breath in before tilting her chin upward to meet him halfway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there. I see you have ventured to the end of this fic. Did you like it? Yes? No? Awesome! Thank you for reading either way. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
